Bringin' on the Heartbreak
by Shyanna
Summary: On Hermione's wedding day, Ron is forcing himself to smile, always in the pit of his stomach that nasty creature called pain is living, but not everyone's working against him... SONGFIC


_Disclaimer: This story is entirely fan made, all publishing rights are the property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Inc., etc. No profit is made from this story, outside of a little self-satisfaction._  
_Disclaimer Notes: The song used in this fic is Def Leppard - Bringing on the Heartbreak, wonderful song but it's not mine._

* * *

_Gypsy, sittin' lookin' pretty  
A broken rose and laughing eyes..._

Ron sat aloft his bed, staring down at a small picture of himself and Hermione during their second year at Hogwarts. It had seemed ever since that photo had been taken he'd been absolutely crazy about her. She'd been there for him in everything, even during their many battles and fights he'd loved her.

At first he'd denied it, reasoning with himself that the tug he felt at his chest whenever his gaze landed on her was only that of a deep, unspeakable friendship. She was his little sister, something for him to protect and cherish and defend with everything he had, just to prove he could. But when had that protection turned to infatuation? When had that cherishing turned to relishing? When had that defending turned to...loving?

Shaking his head he laid the picture down at his side, and left it there. She wasn't his, she was never meant to be. Standing, he stared at the mirror opposite of him, and straightened the tie hanging from around his neck...today was the worst day in his life, but for her sake, she would never know.

_Your a mystery, always running wild  
Like a child without a home..._

Flash back

Settling next to her in the Great Hall, he stared at his food. Her face behind his eyes, smiling, eyes twinkling. Gods how much he'd give to be in that mans place. Hermie was the greatest person he'd ever met, and he'd watched her slip away from him. It was his fault...if he hadn't of thrown her to the side for a few measly nights with Lavender maybe he'd still have a fighting chance...

Instead he'd left her there that night...tossed her away, and she'd run, run right into the arms of that no good Slytherin god that was sitting directly across from Hermione a few tables away, continuously shooting her looks, their eyes locking and a few caused Hermione to stir next to him.

End of Flash back

_Your always searching, searching for a feeling  
But it's easy come and easy go_

Even after that she'd given him chances, continuously at his side, offering help and advice, she'd even offered...to hold him at one point, she'd wanted to be there. But he hadn't let her, blaming his guilt on her, his lack of dedication to anything other then Lavenders lips on her absence._ 'What an idiot I've been...and now I've lost my best friend to my arch enemy...great job you did on that one Ron, great job.'_

In turn she had fled again, this time Malfoy wasn't playing games, he had latched onto Hermione and had not relinquished his grasp, she was still locked with him. Every time he seen her, those gorgeous orbs of luscious chocolate she possessed with sparkling, shimmering, with affection, affection that was not geared at him. He'd cried that night. The night he dreaded, the night she'd told him that she was in love.

_I'm sorry, but it's true  
your bringin on the heartache_

His heart had utterly shattered, the way she spoke, it'd been so easy to see she was practically floating around, her head lifted, eyes shining, the bounce in her walk that brought that earth shattering phrase to be spoken to both him and Harry when they asked why she was with him so much. 'I love him.' She'd been gentle with them, never keeping anything from her boys, continuously asking them and informing them, never revealing too much to Malfoy and never over-stepping the boundaries between Harry and him.

He'd smiled at her, smiled and told her if it's what made her happy, a Death-Eater-Voldemort-ass-kissing-blond-scum-of-the-world-prick at her side, then so be it, not like it mattered to him. Behind his mask he'd died inside, gods it had hurt so bad. The gaping hole left in his chest, the sheer...depression. When he'd said it, he saw her sparkles fade and her smile falter, and he had been happy. The thought alone ripped that vortex in his bleeding heart two-fold, he'd been happy he'd hurt his Hermie._ 'Stupid prat, you blew your chances of redemption with that.'_

_taking all the best of me, oh can't you see  
you got the best of me, oh can't you see_

Afterwards he'd hounded her, resorting to pushing her out of her foolishness. Instead he'd pushed her away, even farther. Until the point in which she would visit Harry at quidditch practice, and leave as soon as he came near. He harassed her, pushed her, forced her away, he turned into...the idea was more comical then practical, he'd turned into Malfoy. His anger and hurt came out in violent lashings, pouring it's dripping fangs over his relationship with her, or what was left of it.

In the end it was futile, he'd changed since then, and they were back to being care-free buddies, but Hermione always made a point to keep her personal life out of it. She no longer bounded over to him and Harry at the ministry and shared her news, it was now; she bounded over to Harry at the ministry to share her news. She always made sure to leave Malfoy's name out of any conversation, with the exception of the latest one, the reason why the crashing waves of his heartache had come back so quickly, and in so much force.

_your bringing on the heartbreak  
bringin' on the heartache_

'Draco's asked me to marry him.' The words hounded him, plaguing his sleep, defiling his work, destroying his passion, if no one mentioned the word 'marriage' to him for the next eon, he wouldn't cry over it. The pang of agony that had dropped into him when she uttered those words blew him away, shattering any logical reason left in his tormented heart.

'Hermione! Congratulations!' Such a hypocrite...if he loved her so much why was he egging it on? Shouldn't he be pouting? Screaming? Crying? Beating sense into her and beating Draco's senses out? But he couldn't...he couldn't bare to have her turn away from him again, of anything she could do, leaving him alone completely would drive him utterly mad.

_your bringing on the hearbreak  
bringin' on the heartache_

And so here he sat, staring at the mirror in front of him, making sure his tuxedo was adjusted properly and checking to see that his hair was tamed enough to look decent. Decent for her, the heart-wrenching drop in his chest...it was simply incomprehensible the agony he was putting himself through. He hung his head for a brief moment, but stopped himself. He would not destroy her day, even it he wanted to rip that ferrets heart out, he wouldn't kill her moment.

So he stood, checked himself over one last time, and walked out. Exiting one of the many guest rooms at the Malfoy mansion, he closed the door quietly. Out in the hallway his head reeled slightly, bile rising in the back of his throat as he came face to face with a picture of Hermione, wrapped so tenderly in Draco's arms on the beach, her hair flying behind her, his lips pressed against her stomach as he lifted her up at full arms lengths. For a brief moment that man had long, rust colored hair, he'd been taller, leaner rather then so muscular...for a brief moment.

_can't you see...oh...  
your such a secret_

His mind drifted to Hogwarts, and with what seemed like only moments later, the ministry borrowed car was landing softly in it's grasses. As he walked towards the Great Hall, his mind played back scenes from their days at Hogwarts, Hermione rushing by, Harry and Ron at her heels as they ran to Dumbledore's office, Hermione and Ron hugging when she'd found out she was Head girl. The two of them rushing about in all manners, fighting, making up, talking, hugging, everything flashed in front of him, and before he knew it, the large wooden doors of the Great Hall were mere centimeters in front of him, forcing him to snap back to reality.

The carpet had been rolled out, and as he approached the doors opened, revealing a stunning Great Hall. Decorated in beautiful deep purple bubbles that floated about on an imaginary draft, ribbons and sashes of various tones of tans and purples mixed, dripping and winding, weaving their way around the mass of the Great Hall. At the far end, stood a podium, beautiful plants rich in all tones adorned the places around it, sparkling and flashing in all hues, ribbons leaking from their pots. The tables had been stowed away, replaced with rows upon rows of equally lavished bench seats. Their ends revealing beautiful, hand-done bouquets, Ron had trouble keeping his fountain of tears at bay as he surveyed everything around him.

_misty eyed and shady  
lady, how you hold the key_

Looking up, his eyes focused on the current hogwarts ceiling, and to his surprise, it was raining, Deep and furious, until he looked about and realized he was the only one in the Hall. As if on queue, Dumbledore's voice rang out, startling him into attention. "If I didn't know any better Mr. Weasly, I'd say your the cause of this catastrophe." He motioned at the ceilings behavior, giving it a stern look as if it command the skies into obedience. Ron laughed outright at his humor, but in his stomach, the acids began to churn.

Dumbledore stared at him for a brief moment, before shaking his head and turning away. "As one door closes...another one opens." He mused aloud, before walking out, making his way to the front doors, ready to welcome the over-whelming amount of guests to attend their wedding.

_oh your like a candle  
your flame is slowly fading_

Harry stood at his side, Draco even farther to the left, and a few other men Ron had never encountered, friends of the groom. Groom. Gods what a disgusting word. As the music began to play in a quiet entry, the people filed in, taking their seats, chatting, light conversations and banters taking place before him. Everything he viewed from far away, never comprehending what was taking place, refusing to. Eventually the time came, in which the massive hall was filled completely, friends and families facing dotted amongst the crowd.

Everyone had come, regardless of their feelings toward either party. His mother was adorned in a flowing crimson piece, her hair tied up in a cute bun, his father in a formal suit, the both of them had smiles of sheer joy plastered to their faces. _'Traitors.'_He mused, glaring at them from beneath his lashes. And then it started, oh gods, it's starting. The music played the first of it's deadly pings, as the keys played off, he felt it, that deep dredging of his emotions from deep within his gut, and dragging them to the surface.

_burning out and burning me  
can't you see..._

The brides maids filed out slowly, 8 in all, the last being the Maid of Honor, his own sister, Ginny. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, it was strapless, folding beneath her arms and across her breasts with a tight grasp, like a glove. It hugged her waist line, and from there sank into a billowing silky skirt, at knee length it strengthened into a deep, velvety royal purple, dragging behind her slightly at it's excess length. Her hair was pinned up in a crown of curls, red locks spilling over and hanging in beautiful tendrils at the nape of her neck and a few escaping to her shoulders.

Even in his state of turmoil he couldn't help it, he grinned at her. She was gorgeous, he knew exactly what would be through Harry's mind for the rest of the day, thoughts of her in something even more spectacular at their own, which was soon to be announced, he could feel it. His small moment of happiness escalated, as Ginny took her place, and the music changed, Hermione was coming.

_just trying to say to you  
your bringing on the heartache_

The crowd was all facing the doorway, smiles littering everyone's faces, and slowly, gently, she appeared from the right. Ron _stopped_ breathing.

Her gown, like Ginny's, was strapless, though it had a small v cut out in the front, gently showing off what lie beneath it. The dress cut inwards, defining everything that wasn't there, she was a walking goddess. At her hips the skirt flared open dramatically, the top lay of material cut open, trailing behind her like a cape, while beneath it was a deliciously silky piece the trailed to the floor, she kicked it up as she walked slowly, her smile flickering in her nervousness. She wore gloves the reached up to her biceps, tiny droplet pearls lacing their openings.

Her hair was just as gorgeously done, streams of her chocolate pieces hung down, a few pieces swaying in her face as she walked, moving with her, the back was a very high ponytail, only there was nothing plain about it all. A few pieces were curled over, and wrapped against it, forming a crown of her own hair, while the rest tumbled down in elegant curls, intertwined in it all were similar droplet shaped pearls, silver lacings, and a purple ribbon, flowing as long as the skirt of her dress. She held in her hands a simple bouquet, lavender sprinkled with Baby's Breath, and a few yellow roses.

_taking all the best of me  
oh can't you see_

He _really_ couldn't breathe. Beside him, Harry was flat-out gawking at her, and Draco had to elbow him to get his point across. "Good gods.." Harry murmured to himself, getting a look from Ginny as well. Draco himself was in shock though, Hermione was beautiful , there was nothing you could do to deny it, but...well, wow. Ron remembered why he was so terribly in love with her now, she radiated something he wished he could put his finger on, other then sheer beauty.

Slowly, she advanced, smiling and nodding at various people as she went, absolutely beaming at Molly and Arthur, and she flushed deep red when her gaze landed on Fred and George, both of their jaws hanging open, eyes glued to her. She shook her head, and continued on, remembering to scold them for so rudely staring. She'd avoided his gaze, but eventually, her sight brought Ron into, and she flashed him a small smile. Ron nearly dropped where he stood. He felt like a little boy, wanting to yell and scream _' She smiled at me! She smiled at me!'_

_you got the best of me  
woah can't you see_

He couldn't refuse her, he grinned back, flashing her his most charmng smile, and she continued on, glancing at Harry. She fought hard to hold back an outright laugh at the astonished look plastered so unceremoniously across his face,_'Oh Harry!'_ She mused, shaking her head lightly and at long last she brought herself to look at Draco. Her heart all but failed. His hair wasn't in it's usual gelled fashion, it hung loose, bangs hanging in his eyes, and his intense gaze was locked on her face, he looked like a statue, his smile was crooked and fixed, like a child gazing into a toy store at christmas time, promised everything he could want.

Ron looked down, for a brief moment in time he'd been happy, his heart beating like normal, butterflies dancing in his gut, but it had been short lived, because she had reached the alter.

_your bringing on the heartbreak  
bringin' on the heartache_

Dumbledore was also gazing fixedly on Hermione, though his gaze wasn't passionate, he was beaming at her like a father, proudly displaying his most prized possession to the world for the first time. She in turn met his gaze with a twinkle of her own, nothing could ruin today for her, she'd even flashed a dazzling smile at Snape, and he seemed rather taken-aback at it.

And when she reached them, Ron's stomach did it's dance again, and he fought tooth and nail to hold back the tears. Everyone was oblivious to the emotions in him, and Dumbledore took her hand, and Draco's, as if to sign his death warrant, and began his speech._ 'Hermione...Hermie please don't..' _He cried inside, he wrenched and screamed and fought the demon in his stomach, to kick Malfoy in the back of the head, hex him into pieces, and whisk his lady off to something so much better, like _his_ arms.

_your bringin on the heartbreak  
bringin on the heartache_

Instead he found himself beside Draco, nodding in agreement with everyone else, in truth the only words he registered, was, 'You may now kiss your bride Draco.' The world came rushing in. He heard the silence, he could taste the air, and his gaze fell on her face, so angelic and happy, and for the second time that day, he was standing in front of her, it was him who was bending down to claim her as his own. The roar of applause drowned him before he could touch her lips, and he snapped back into reality, wretching back when he seen them, Draco's arms wrapped around her body, her hands on his shoulders, and their lips locked in tenderness.

He bowed slowly, clapped once, and ran. He ran past the mass of cheering, applauding people, sprinting outside the castle grounds as fast as he could, and screaming at the top of his lungs, not like anyone would hear him. He screamed and pounding the castle wall until his knuckles were bloody and sore, but he didn't feel it, all he knew was the utter anguish built up in his chest, the pain wasn't describable, he just wanted to die. Collapsing onto the ground, he cried, his barriers breaking loose, releasing a tidal wave that drowned him, and sobbed and tried in every way possible to stop, but the torment he'd endured was at it's strongest point, every time he closed his eyes it was that image, of Hermione and Draco, wrapped up so lovingly and kissing.

_oh can't you see...  
can't you see..._

Ron was absolutely _howling_ at the skies. Eventually his tears wore themselves out, and he gathered himself. Dragging his body into the castle, he ran to the nearest restrooms, and washed the blood off of his hands. Straightening his hair and splashing water across his face to conceal the puffiness around his eyes, he dried off, and stepped back into the Great Hall. Hermione and Draco were in the center, dancing and twirling, their eyes never leaving the others.

He threw himself down on a chair, glaring at the ground as if it owed him it's life. He was moody, and everyone that came near him knew it. Until Hermione wandered over to him. She extended a gloved hand to him, and smiled as he glanced up at her questioningly. "Oh come on Ron! Don't deprive me of a dance on my wedding day!" She giggled, and he clasped her hand. And for perhaps four minutes of his life, he was Draco, he was holding Hermione, and her head was laying against his shoulder so tenderly he found it nearly impossible to not stroke her shoulder blade. Draco would knock his lights out if he tried anything here, not that he'd mind, it temporarily put him out of his misery, but he kept that to himself. Even if he hated it, today was her day, and anything involving 'her' would not be tampered with.

_no... no... no...  
you got the best of me_

Months flew by, and after so many, the months melded into time measured by a year and some change. Ron remained to himself, always there for Harry and Ginny, and ever present for his Hermie and her ferret husband. Nearing Christmas day, Hermione suddenly appeared at his home, her face flashing everything defined as 'overjoyed'. "Oh Ronald!" She squealed, jumping onto his sleeping form, scaring him near to death.

He jolted from his sleep, and gazed at her, laughing and shaking his head. "Hermie! Well...really, I enjoy you sitting on top of me and all, but don't you think you should have at least said something?" Hermione laughed, and bounced, "Ron I've got astounding news! I'm pregnant!" She howled at him, her eyes shining in such dazzling joy. Ron's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close. "Congratulations Hermie, that's great!"

_oh can't you see  
you got the best of me_

Ron could hardly contain himself as he watched Hermione waddle around the Malfoy mansion, her belly expanded so that she walked with her backside pulled in, trying to keep herself balanced. She was the image of perfected clumsiness. He simply stared after her, making sure she got around ok without banging herself up too bad.

Draco on the other hand was ripping his hair out, he had begged him to stay with her for a few hours so he could actually sleep. Ron had merely laughed and waved him off, gladly accepting an oppurtunity to be with her without the suspecting Draco keeping track of him. He'd long since lost the anguish, but he still wondered often enough what it would have been like if he had been the one to of married her.

_woah can't you see  
your bringin on the heartbreak_

"RONALD!" She shrieked, her hair plastered to her face as the healers laid her down on a bed, rushing all about her, forcing potions down her throat and keeping track of her temperature and vital signs. Ron's face was nearly transparent, 'Where the hell is Draco?!' He growled at his absence, but shook his head and ran into the room with her, the healers ignoring him completely as Hermione cried out.

One of them pulled him into the fray, and though he tried to keep a respectful distance away, his hands wound up in hers, and she was nearly crushing all ten fingers in her agony, though he hardly noticed. Around this time a very distraught and exhausted looking Draco burst into the room, his breath labored and more pressed then Hermione's it seemed. Ron laughed and summoned him over, ripping his hands from her grasp and Draco took his place.

_bringing on the heartache...  
your bringin on the heartbreak..._

"Ron." Draco stayed quiet, and Ron raised an eyebrow, but Ginny squealed and Harry nodded his agreement. "His name is Ron." In her arms, lay a tiny baby boy, squealing and cooing softly. Ron's eyesight blurred as tears formed in them, she was naming their first born after him?

But Draco stopped, and looked at him, before turning back to his wife, and nodding his agreement happily. "Ron he is." He purred, stroking the top of his son's head softly while staring into his eyes. Hermione smiled and wrapped an arm around him, the other cradling her son tenderly. Ron reached for the baby, and Hermione reluctantly surrendered him. "Wow..." He mused, a smile dancing across his face.

_bringin' on the heartache...  
your bringin on the heartbreak..._

Back in the waiting room, the baby had been placed in the nursery, his screams could still be heard. Ron laughed to himself, running a hand through his hair, and pulling himself into a more comfortable position. Settling down next to him, was a healer, one that had been assisting Hermione in her labor. She smiled at him, and he started to, before she removed her mask and released her mass of hair, and his smile turned into an outright stare.

Dumbledore's words rang in his ears, _"As one door closes...another one opens."_ Baby Ron's cries were drowned out suddenly, "_Luna_? Luna Lovegood?!" Heavens have mercy he _couldn't breathe_.

_Bringing on the heartache...  
your bringing on the heartbreak..._

* * *

_This story was originally posted on a really, really long time ago. So if you missed it there, here it is! ._


End file.
